Thriller
by IxPokexYou
Summary: Johnny, Robert, Enri, Olli, and Robert's sister Liera are going on a camping trip. When Enri unleashes a cirse that sends hords of the undead residents after them. They must find out what happened that horrable night of death and blood. Can they stay aliv
1. Oblivious To The Signs

Green Ribbit: Kon'nichi wa. For some reason this is the way they spell it in the dictionary. Anyway, my other 2 stories are on hold. So this is the plot. The Majestics and Roberts sister Liera, are going camping on an uninhabited island. Problem is, the island is cursed and Enrique being the dummy he is, unleashes the curse and now they aren't alone. The island is infested with zombies. If you get bitten by one, you don't turn into one, but it hurts like hell and you bleed precious, precious blood. Mostly action/adventure/horror, but there's some romance. Now for Robert's sister. She has dark purple hair and red eyes. She is a year younger than Robert and a little shorter than Johnny. Johnny is much taller in this story. She likes rock music, Johnny(winkwink), and the other stuff she likes, you'll just have to find out in the story.

"Come on big brother, we'll be late if we don't hurry up!"Liera yelled through the thick door of her brother's private bathroom. The shower stopped and a few minutes later the door to the bathroom opened. Robert came out wet and clad only in a towel. Liera was busy playing with the buckle on her belt and didn't notice Robert standing there. He cleared his throat and Liera looked up. He pointed to the door and said.

"Out so I can get dressed. That is, if you wish to leave on time."he said. Liera stuck her tongue out at her brother and left, closing the door behind her. She walked down to the livingroom to see Oliver, Enrique, and Johnny waiting. Johnny's face lit up when he saw Liera ans what she was wearing. She had on her favorite Simple Plan black T-shirt, black, baggy pants with SP on the left hip, her favorite black and white sketchers and her black and white Simple Plan hat.

"Hey Liera, looking good."Enrique said. She smiled and walk up to Johnny. She smiled and kissed him on the lips. She pulled away and Johnny practically melted in his spot. Enrique and Oliver couldn't help but laugh at Johnny. Robert came down and asked.

"Is everyone ready to go?"They all turned and said in unison.

"Yeah."So, they loaded up the car and got in. Piddlesworth, Jeeves, Jenkins, and Jeffery, Liera's butler got in the SUV.

"Oliver, how come you didn't bring your butler?"Liera asked.

"'Cause, father needed him."Oliver answered simply. Liera made an oh shape with her mouth and pulled out her Cd player. She took out her Cd case and sifted through it, looking for something good to listen to on the 51/2 hour trip to the airport. She found Simple Plan's new Cd Still Not Getting Any and popped it in. She turned the player on and the first song "Shut Up" came on. Of course Johnny and Oliver was sitting on either side of her Shoulder to shoulder and Enrique and Robert was sitting behind her. And, because the stuff was preventing them from sitting on the seats. They had to kneel on the floor board. All 4 could hear Pierre singing Shut Up, Shut Up, Shut Up, Shut Up, don't wanna hear it. Of course Johnny and Enrique didn't mind. In fact, Liera got them hooked on Simple Plan. It was driving Robert and Oliver crazy. Robert turned to Oliver and asked

"How can she stand that awful music? It's giving me a headache."

"I don't know, but it's giving me a headache to."Oliver agreed, rubbing his temple. Enrique and Johnny looked ate each other and giggled. When that Cd was over. She sifted through them again and popped in Good Charlotte: Chronicles of Life and Death. Robert and Oliver groaned, while Enrique and Johnny grinned and started singing along with Liera. 51/2 hours later . . .They finally reached the airport. Robert and Oliver practically ran out of the SUV to get away from the punk/rock music Liera made them listen to(accidently). While they were waiting for their plane to board. The radio station the airport had it on played Simple Plan's God Must Hate Me Robert and Oliver moaned while Liera, Enrique, and Johnny sung along. The butlers just tuning it out. Soon an announcement came on.

"Flight 911 to Norowarete(cursed)island is now boarding at gate 13. On the plane . . . Robert turned to Jenkins and asked.

"How much did you have to pay for all of this?"

"$666.00 for the entire thing, sir."Jenkins replied. Robert nodded and sat back in his seat. He looked over and saw Johnny just starring at Liera. She looked up from her Rolling Stone magazine and said to Johnny.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer."he frowned and looked away, pouting. She smiled and laughed to herself.

Ok, so what u tink, mon. The whole 911, 13, and 666 was part of the bad luck they will be getting


	2. The First Sighting

And so it Begins

They finally arrived at the island a few hours later. It was dark and you could barely see your hand if you smacked yourself in the face.

"So, exactly how are we supposed to see with it being so dark?"Oliver asked. Robert thought for a moment then yelled to Jeffrey.

"Jeffrey, get out some flashlights?"

"Yes sir."Jeffrey obeyed and went to the back of the S.U.V and got some flashlights. He returned with the flashlights and handed them to everyone. They turned them on and saw the island was like a tropical rainforest. Liera shivered at the site of the immensely dense and dark forest. She could hear the crickets and other nocturnal creatures of the forest. She got closer to the nearest person and literally hid behind them. That person happened to be Johnny. He noticed and said.

"Can we please get outta here. This place is starting to creep me out, plus I gotta go like their ain't no tomorrow."Robert nodded and said.

"Follow me. We shouldn't be to far from our camping spot."So they followed Robert until they came to a treeless and grassless spot in the center of the woods. It was an eerie night and the moon was full, casting elongated shadows over everything. It was like right out of a horror flick. The only thing missing was the monster or monsters. It was getting colder and creepier with every passing second. Liera not caring, huddled closer to Johnny for warmth and protection.

"Do you mind. I'm getting claustrophobic here."he said firmly. She looked at him and said in a shy and scared voice.

"S-s-sorry 'b-bout t-t-that."Johnny could tell she was freezing and pretty scared. He hated to admit it, but he was to. He wrapped his arms around her ans pulled her closer, ignoring the glares he got from Robert. It took them three hours to set up the camp because, Enrique kept on getting tangled up with the tents. He even got in a fight with a racoon over his tuna fish sandwich. That seemed to make Liera a little happier. Johnny was still worried about her. It seemed the island really creeped her out. She never hardly got scared. Coming from a long line of extremely spiritually aware priests ans priestesses. Maybe something about the island creeped her out. Maybe it was haunted or worse cursed. Johnny decided to ask her. He walked up to her ans tapped her on the shoulder. She shrieked and jumped. She whirled around ans smacked Johnny upside the head with a stick she was holding. She gasped and knelt down next to him.

"Oh Johnny, I'm so so so sorry. Are you ok?"she asked. She got up and held out her hand. He took it and she hoisted him up.

"Say Liera, is this island haunted or something?"he asked. She had a horrified look on her face and was looking past him. He turned and saw nothing. He turned back and saw it. The mutilated and bloody ghost of what used to be a man. It was trying to grab Liera. Johnny pulled her behind him and put up his dukes, ready to fight the ghost. It started moaning as if in pain. The ghostly figure started walking towards Johnny and Liera. All of a sudden . . .

SinisterxSquirrel: I'm gonna leave ya here. Like the pen name says, I'm sinister. I'll update soon. Please R&R I'll give you a cookie and $5.


	3. Encounters and bad Dreams

1SinisterxSquirrel: sorry guys, my computer crashed and I had to get it fixed. Well, here is chappy 3 of Thriller Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters. I only on Leira and my ideas, oh and the title. Or, would it belong to Michael Jackson, hmm.

The ghost started to mumble something in Japanese.

"_Beware the curse of Lord Matsukazi. Don't open the tomb of the great lord or ye will be plagued by horrifying creatures. Be warned, trust no one."_it mumbled as it disappeared . Johnny heard a soft thud. As he turned around he noticed that Leira wasn't behind him. He looked down and saw Leira on the ground. She had fainted. Just then, Robert, Oliver, and Enrique came back. Robert looked down at Leira and practically blew up yelling at Johnny.

"What the hell, Johnny what happen? What did you do to my sister?" Johnny just looked at them and all he said was.

"I see dead people."then he fainted. Robert sighed and said to Enrique.

"Put him in his tent. I'll put Leira in mine."

_She was running through the forest. She had been separated from her family_._ She could her the blood drenched screams of her fellow villagers and friends as they were being eaten alive by the cursed ones. She came to the bridge, but found it was destroyed. She heard the screams of the cursed ones getting louder and louder. She ran to her left and soon found a little crack between two rocks that she could easily slide in, but still be hidden well. She slid in it and extinguished the torch she had, but still kept it for future use. Well, if she still has one. The cursed ones were now by the bridge. They could smell her, but were too stupid to find her. They started coming closer to her hiding spot. One, stuck his hand in the crack, but she maneuvered and missed it by an inch. She sighed an inaudible sigh of relief and continued to wait until the night passed. She woke up to find herself still in the crack. She cautiously looked out to see that there were still a few cursed ones. They spotted her and ran for her. She tried to move, but found that her kimono had gotten stuck on a rather stubborn twig. They were now clawing at her flesh as it ripped from her bones. She could feel the blood draining as they ripped out her organs. All went black._

"Leira, wake up. Leira, your having a nightmare!"someone yelled. She woke up to find she was in Robert's tent and Oliver was shaking her awake and looking worried.. She rubbed her eyes and yawned at the same time, while she sat up. She looked at him and asked in a confused voice.

"Ollie, what happen? How com I'm not in my own tent?"He looked at her and said.

"When we got back last night. You were on the ground and Johnny was starring at you. When asked what happen, all he said was. "I see dead people"and then he fainted. But, he's up now. Helping Robert set the table for lunch. You should come out and eat, you must be hungry."Oliver left and she got dressed. She wore camouflage khakis, a green Nirvana t-shirt, and her green flip-flops. She put her hair up in a sloppy ponytail and walked outside to only be greeted by none other than Enrique, saying as he had her in a hug of death ()

"You had us so worried. Johnny told us what happen and now we are leaving in the morning."Leira smiled and went to talk to Johnny who was at the moment sending glares of hate towards Enrique. After lunch, Robert went to see about a way off the island, Oliver was reading a book in his tent, and Enrique was sleeping. Leira was sitting by the little lake with her feet in the water, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see . . .

SinisterxSquirrel: Well, I'm gonna leave you there. Cause, I have other stuff to update and I'm getting threats and well, they are very detailed and scary. Sayonara anata bakas


	4. Kiss and Tell

xXSHIZNOxZOMBIExX: Well, sorry I haven't updated this one in a while. Trying to think of ideas and all. 'Sides, Quizilla is very demanding. Well, I would like for you to enjoy this chappy

Disclaimer: The last time I checked, Takao Aoki owned Beyblade and Michael Jackson owned Thriller. Unfortunately, things have not changed and I now have 2 restraining orders against me . 

"Oh, Johnny. You scared me."Leira said while clutching her heart. Johnny gave her a small smile and said/asked.

"Sorry, are you ok? Ya know last night and all."she thought about the dream she had. The girl looked like her. Her screams of pure terror, her eyes full of fear as they feasted upon her flesh with out remorse, without . . . mercy. Leira couldn't take it. She cracked up as tears feel from her eyes. She crashed her body into Johnny's arms as he held her, letting her cry her heart out, letting her cry for the people of this island.

'_Something bad must have happened here. That man was missing chunks of flesh ans muscle_, _hell even a few limbs. Poor Leira, her senses must be going crazy 'cause, I'm sure there a more ghosts around here.'_He was dragged out of his thoughts as Leira's grasp on his waist grew tighter and tighter. She was crying harder. He heard her mumbling something. He leaned his ear towards her and listened intently.

"It hurts. Mother, father . . . save me . . . These creatures . . . "she trailed off and went silent. She lifted her head up and looked at Johnny. Noticing, she was in his arms. She immediately pulled away and blushed. Johnny grabbed her and embraced her.

"What hurts, what creatures, your parents are gone."he looked down at her with a questioning look. She buried her face in his shirt and began to explain.

"Last night . . . I had a dream about a girl. She looked just like me. (deep breath) She was being chased by some creatures. She was calling out to her parents, her friends. But, they were being devoured by . . . by horrible . . . creatures. She ran to a bridge, but it had been destroyed. So, she kept running 'til she found a crack between to rocks and she hid in it. She fell asleep and woke up the next morning. She looked out to see if they were gone, but there were still a few. They spotted her. She tried to . . .run, but her kimono got caught a strong twig. They got to her and . . .and . . .d- . . . devoured . . .her."she was crying now, her tears soaking Johnny's shirt even more than it already was. He rubbed her back and rested his hand in the back of her neck. After about 40 minutes of crying and then sobbing. Leira finally stopped crying. She looked up at Johnny and said.

"Thank you for comforting me. I know that dream has something to do with what happened here."She laid her head back on Johnny's chest and closed her eyes. For ten whole minutes, there was silence and then Johnny broke it by asking.

"Why did you say all those things, if they were from a dream?"she could feel tears well up in her eyes. Johnny noticed her shivering shoulders and pulled her closer, saying.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."she looked up at him and smiled a weary and weak smile, before saying.

"It's ok. No need to apologize. You were curious and that's no crime. I probable would be to."

"Oh ok, but can you tell me?"he asked. He was answered with a pair of lips softly placed against his. He was wide eyed with surprise, but soon relaxed and closed his. He wrapped his arms around her waist, while his hands rested against the small of her back. She placed her arms around his neck and moved closer to him. He was in heaven, in pure blissful heaven. He had waited so long for this day to happen and it finally did. Enrique, Oliver, and especially Robert got in the way. So, maybe coming to this island wasn't a total nightmare and waste of money. She pushed her body against his and made him let out a little moan. She pulled away and said.

"I can channel the last thoughts from a ghost or if they are in any pain, that can be channeled to. The thoughts and pain came from the girl I had the dream about. It was horrible. The feeling of getting your flesh torn off of your very bones, the pain when your muscles are torn to shreds._ Sigh_It is a curse and a gift, that I must live with."She tried to stand, but fell back on the ground. She growled in frustration. Johnny chuckled a bit and stood up. He knelt down in front of her and said.

"Get on."She hesitated for a moment. But, decided since she couldn't walk. She would take p his offer for a piggy back ride.

xXSHINOxZOMBIExX: alrighty then. Sorry it's short, but I have to go to bed. Gotta get up early and all. Nighty night peeps


End file.
